Llamalo X
by Swich
Summary: En la vida de colegio, nos encontramos con amigos, compañeros y maestros. Sakura tendrá la suerte de encontrarse con un maestro fuera de programa, que debajo de la máscara guardará más de un secreto...
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Swich

Universo: Naruto - Aldea de la Hoja

Apto: Para todas las edades.

Tipo: Fanfic

Pareja: Kakashi x Sakura

Género: Narrativo - Primera persona.

Disclaimer: Este fic me pertenece, pero Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes son de mi invención, son de Masashi sama, aunque quisiera que Kakashi sea mio pero, que se le va hacer...

Aclaraciones de seguridad:

Este fic es basado o inspirado en una obra literaria, pero me costó un poco cambiar los personajes y adecuarlos a las características, pero sé que se asemeja al trama KakaSaku, espero su comprensión, Gracias...

Historia basada en la obra literaria de Marinella Terzi que lleva el mismo nombre "Llámalo X"

* * *

_Grabad esto en vuestro corazón;_

_cada día comienza en nosotros un año nuevo,_

_una nueva vida..._

Prólogo

"Pensamientos"

−Diálogos.

Narración.

* * *

La primera vez que lo vi, fue como ver una bella obra de miguel ángel, y en ese entonces no tenía idea de quién diablos era Miguel Ángel. Me recordaba a los ninjas de mis series favoritas de acción. Él estaba de espaldas y llevaba una máscara, estaba sentado delante mío firmando autógrafos por sus escritos, era escritor, en ese momento me entró una curiosidad enorme sobre quién era ese tipo, ¡Kakashi! Escuche que lo llamaban, entonces mi cabeza grabó el nombre y su ancha espalda, no lo olvidaría…

Kakashi…

Tiempo después, estuve en una exposición de obras literarias, me empezó a interesar la literatura, en cuanto leí esas hermosas prosas, en donde me imaginaba en un sinfín de ambientes ficticios, de pronto leí y aprendí. En ese entonces se me escapaban cosas, o por lo menos, demasiadas cosas. Nadie me había contado poniendo interés en mi, sin que me mirara a los ojos, sin que a mí me brillaran los ojos por la inteligencia que emanaba de alguna de las personas que, por más que se esmeraban, no ponían ni la más mínima atención a lo que yo quería en realidad.

Era la primera mañana de clases, después de unas agitadas vacaciones. Sentía nervios, curiosidad, mal humor, estrés, insomnio…vayamos al grano. Como siempre lo hacía, me dirigía por las calles de mi barrio, facilidad de vivir a cinco minutos de la escuela. Ante la puerta de hierro negro reinaba el tumulto, montones de gente, montones de padres, montones de niños, montones de autos y para mi desgracia, montones de profesores. Pero fue entonces cuando lo vi, aquella melena plateada inconfundible, su cabeza sobresalía del tumulto, agradecí al cielo que sea más alto que la mayoría, una ancha espalda y una máscara.

Me gusto esa visión y, aunque creí haberla olvidado, se quedó impregnada en mi cabeza. Su cabellera plateada y su máscara, con esa cierta luminosidad de cobre mate que tienen los prototipos de mi padre, "prototipo", me encanta esa palabra, y fue justamente la primera extraña palabra que él me enseño, un domingo de Septiembre, que muchos días después me entere que era su cumpleaños. Su imagen se quedó prendida en mi cerebro, maquinando miles de cosas, aquellas cosas que mucho tiempo después me ayudaron a saber a ciencia cierta que estaba enamorada de él, pero esa visión se me fue nublada por alguien que se abalanzó detrás de mí y me tapó los ojos...

Capítulo 1

"Kakashi"

−Adivina quién soy…

−¡Naruto, deja de joderme! – Le dije zafándome de él.

−Te acordaste de mi voz, que consuelo…− Me habló con sarcasmo.

−No seas dramático, nos vimos ayer.

−Pero ayer es ayer, hoy es hoy, y ya no estamos en segundo ciclo, ahora estamos en tercero, repite conmigo…ter-ce-ro – A veces no sabía cómo podía aguantarlo

−Si, Naruto, estamos en tercero, ayer me lo repetiste como veinte veces por lo menos.

−A entonces no te quejes, te hice recordar, ¡Dattebayo!

− ¿Has visto donde nos toca ir?

−Que voy a saber yo, si acabo de llegar. – Me expresé con pesimismo.

Entonces nos fuimos a ver las listas, ¿Por fin tendría suerte?

Sí que la tuve, Salón enorme, pupitre del montón, yo al lado del enorme ventanal, y mi amigo Naruto al lado, mi tutor de este año, la profesora Kurenai, la de Ciencias, que más podría decir, este año tendría suerte, bueno, eso parecía.

Me considero una chica con suerte. Si. Mis padres, acaudalados empresarios, mi hermano Itachi, nos llevábamos un canchón de años, pero siempre yo era su prioridad y por ende nos llevábamos demasiado bien, pareciera que él tuviera mi misma edad, su mayor anhelo era viajar a New York para terminar su carrera de licenciatura, a lo que yo imploraba a los ángeles y a los santos que no se vaya de mi lado.

La primera clase de este año se pasó volando, como las siguientes horas también, eso pensé yo, pero al ver a mis compañeros de clase y a mi amigo rubio mosqueándose, daba a la conclusión que yo era la única a la que todo no le pareció tan aburrido. Eso ocurrió solo porque todo ese tiempo, pensaba en él y solo en él, en aquel extraño personaje de una máscara de tela que cubría casi todo su rostro, y una melena plateada, pensaría yo que se la había teñido, pero no era así, era natural, y ese día fue el peor cuando le pregunte sobre eso, pues desde ese momento, el me empezó a apodar "pelos de chicle"…

* * *

_Los pequeños detalles hacen la gran diferencia..._

_no deje reflejar sobre mi frente la llama que en silencio me devora..._

Capitulo 2:

_"Detalles…"_

Bien los aburriré un poco más, nos dejaremos de sandeces por un momento y les hablaré de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

Esperen… ¿He dicho personas? Tal vez sería más honrada si hablara de UNA persona, sólo una. Y ese mismo, mi hermano Itachi, pero ya se les presente, eso quiere decir, que no tengo nada que decir, mi cabeza es como una bomba a punto de estallar, me da vueltas como un viejo globo terráqueo, esa la de las clases de historia. Al final de mi tesis histórica, como decía mi hermano, descubrí que era muy buena en literatura, para las obras literarias, cuentos, poemas y pues…no sabía cómo sacarle provecho, era como "un diamante en bruto", si claro cómo no, más bien sería "un diamante bruto" como una vez me llamó Ino en algunas clases de literatura, donde me sacaba siempre la más alta nota, creo que, era el único curso en la que tenia notas aprobatorias.

Como se los mencioné antes, casi no veía a mis padres, pero es mejor que conozcan un poco de ellos, antes de que comience esta cautivadora historia, es mejor que no se pierdan ningún mero detalle de las personas que me rodean, personas que grabaron en mi, sus gustos, sus pensamientos, su manera de entender la vida.

Antecedentes

Madre: Me dio la vida y se olvidó de mí. No, no del todo. Lo que ocurre es que tiene otros puntos de interés. Digamos que tiene una serie de prioridades y yo estaría en la cuarta posición. Primera, papá; Segunda, sus viajes con sus amigas; Tercera, Itachi; y cuarta, pues yo…

Padre: Encantador, cuando tiene tiempo; divertido, cuando tiene tiempo. Desordenado, siempre; hace mil cosas a la vez. En su escala de prioridades, creo que yo también ocuparía el cuarto lugar. Primero, su empresa – Es empresario y de los buenos –Segundo, mamá; Tercera, Itachi; Cuarta, pues yo…

Itachi: Creo que me esmeré en hablar primero sobre él, pero les diré algo, sus gustos, pues creo que no concordarían con su personalidad, escuchar música punk, que me revientan los tímpanos, cuando trato de estudiar, he de ahí la causa de mis bajas calificaciones, yo no tengo la culpa, él la tiene con toda sus letras. Como lo repetí antes nos llevamos porrones de años, −bueno en realidad siete – pero a pesar de llevarnos miles de años, nos llevamos muy bien.

Shizune: "La puntual de la familia", digamos que es la más cuerda en este asunto y es como una madre para mi, ya que la mía le importa un rábano sobre lo que nos pase a mí y a Itachi, papá y mamá se van de vacaciones, ella está en primera hora en la casa; papá y mamá se van de gira de negocios, ella suspende un viaje y está allí para nosotros. Siempre −esta vez no exagero – siempre está allí para nosotros. "Si necesitan algo, llamen a Shizune, su número esta debajo del cajón". La mejor amiga de mi madre la que fue una gran diseñadora de modas en su juventud, desgraciadamente la dejó para casarse. Ahora es viuda y no tiene hijos, PERFECTO para nosotros, pero ¿y para ella?, no sé yo, pero como pagara la renta, acaso le pagaran un sueldo mis padres. Tendré que preguntárselo a Itachi el seguro que lo sabe.

Naruto: El mejor amigo que cualquier chica como yo sueña en tener. Rubio, carismático y nos conocemos desde que fuimos a kínder, vamos a la piscina juntos, una vez nos dio la rubeola juntos, para recalcar algo que ya de por si es innecesario todo lo hacemos juntos, pero por encima de todo, nos tenemos el uno al otro. Dice Ino que él está enamorado de mi, pero que va ¿O acaso será cierto?, los chicos son muy extraños. Pero como alguien se enamoraría de una persona que ves hasta en la sopa, es imposible ¿cierto?

Ino: Amiga, ¿buena amiga? Bueno…me ha servido durante mucho tiempo para hablar de vestidos, de chicos, cuchichiar, echar unas risas. Tal vez entonces eso era suficiente hace un año. Ahora desde luego, no.

Kakashi: Mi profesor de literatura, tiene tantas virtudes como también tiene defectos, pero lo que más me cautiva desde luego son sus virtudes, es de esas personas a las que encuentras una vez en tu vida, eso es lo que me paso con él, el me incentivó a seguir con la literatura, las obras de arte –manera de expresarme a sus escritos – me tenían ilusionada con su forma de redacción, la forma en que escribía cada uno de sus sentimientos, aquellos que inconscientemente –en ese entonces no tenía conocimiento que eran exclusivamente dirigidos a mí – te hacían viajar a un mundo donde solo existías tú y la historia de ficción, no revelare más detalles sobre este hombre, pues sería incontables cosas que empecé a descubrir que tenía debajo de su máscara.

Ahora regresamos a la actualidad…

Terminó las clases y me dirigí a mi hogar tanteando en las calles, contando cada paso de la ploma calzada, mientras que a mi lado mi mejor amigo intentaba entablar una conversación conmigo, para no verlo más, le dije que nos veríamos esta tarde en mi casa, cosa que el asintió gustoso.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Este es un fic antiguo, las fallas de descripción, ortografía y quizás de narración se harán presentes...como lo aclaré anteriormente, está "basado" en una obra literaria titulada "Llámalo X" una historia que me encantó y que se asemejaba a la pareja, pero lamentablemente no termina de una manera muy...linda que digamos.

Deben recordar que todos los escritos que hago y estaré por hacer, es sin ánimos de lucros.

!Gracias por leerme! Bye...Besitos y apapachos y bendiciones para todos ustedes (;


	2. Chapter 2

Autor: Swich

Universo: Naruto - Aldea de la Hoja

Apto: Para todas las edades.

Tipo: Fanfic

Pareja: Kakashi x Sakura

Género: Narrativo - Primera persona.

Disclaimer: Este fic me pertenece, pero Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes son de mi invención, son de Masashi sama, aunque quisiera que Kakashi sea mio pero, que se le va hacer...

Aclaraciones de seguridad:

Este fic es basado o inspirado en una obra literaria, pero me costó un poco cambiar los personajes y adecuarlos a las características, pero sé que se asemeja al trama KakaSaku, espero su comprensión, Gracias...

Historia basada en la obra literaria de Marinella Terzi que lleva el mismo nombre "Llámalo X"

* * *

Capítulo 3: "El nuevo"

Ino y yo paseábamos por el patio. De la emoción del primer día de clase, habíamos pasado a la rutina del tercero o cuarto. Y entonces lo vi, otra vez. De espaldas y con una máscara. De color azulino y que cubría casi todo su rostro. Estaba en medio del patio, hablando con Kurenai, la de Ciencias.

− ¿Quién es ese? – Pregunté.

Si alguien podía darme detalles sin duda era Ino.

−El nuevo. Con las pintas que trae, me extraña que no te hayas fijado antes en él.

− ¿El nuevo? ¿Es profesor?

Ino me miró incrédula, a veces tendía a hacer preguntas más o menos…estúpidas.

− ¡Con esa máscara, no va ser un padre de familia!

− ¿Los padres de familia no pueden llevar máscara?

Me miró con cara rara. Ino es así, tiene sus esquemas, muy claros y concisos, definitivamente no hay nadie que la saque de ellos.

−Es el tutor de segundo de primaria. No entiendo cómo lo han contratado.

En ese momento, un niño pequeño pasó corriendo por su lado, se resbaló y casi se cae. Él lo cogió al vuelo.

"! Estupendos reflejos!" Pensé, y me entraron ganas de conocerle. Nada más.

Ésa fue la segunda vez. La tercera sería la definitiva. Como dice el dicho: "A la tercera va la vencida"

Volví a archivar la imagen en un cajón de mi mente y seguí paseando con Ino. Vino Naruto a decir unas cuantas tonterías. Es lo que más le gusta cuando tiene público, un público que le reía las gracias. No yo, desde luego. Cuando aparece Naruto, Ino se pone tiesa como si a un fantasma hubiera visto. Tiene mucho interés en demostrar su inteligencia, su sagacidad, y puede decir las mayores barbaridades.

Me gustaría hacerle entender que casi siempre calladita se le veía más bonita, pero supongo que si algún día se me ocurriera insinuárselo se puede armar una tremenda. Es mejor callar porque, lo dicho, calladita se ve más bonita, también va para mí.

En casa, mis padres estaban en plena vena creativa. Era época de descanso. A finales de Octubre iban a retomar sus funciones empresariales, y esta vez viajarían a Madrid; y yo – y de veras me pregunto cómo podía ser así – ni siquiera me había molestado en averiguar de qué asunto se trataba. Increíble, ¿No?

Pasaba, pasaba de todo lo que tenía que ver con su trabajo, supongo que molesta porque ésa era la causa de que no tuvieran tiempo para mí.

El caso es que el salón estaba lleno de gente, _famosos _como diría Ino. Estaban haciendo unas cuentas de un importante negocio, todos muy concentrados. A mí aquellos famosos no me importaban nada. Los veía siempre en casa desde que tenía uso de razón.

Asomé la cabeza por la puerta, susurré un "hola", que debió oír sólo mi barbilla, y me fui a mi habitación.

No, perdón. Está claro que el tiempo transcurrido ha hecho mella en mí. Había olvidado algo importante. Fui a la habitación de Itachi.

− ¡Hola! ¡Hola! – Léase muy cantarín, así ha sido siempre el saludo entre mi hermano y yo.

− ¡Hola! ¡Hola! – También cantarín, me saludó él − ¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy? – Levantó la cabeza y dejó su bloc de dibujo a un lado.

Me acerqué a su cama y me senté a su lado, el me abrazó y me dio un casto beso sobre mi frente.

−Aburrido – Suspiré – Me gustaría que pasara algo diferente, parece que todo va a seguir igual que siempre, y encima los mismos profesores y ¿tú?

−Yo…Bueno Sakura, no pensaba decírtelo todavía, pero ya que me lo pones en bandeja…Yo también necesito un cambio en mi vida, ¿Sabes?

Su mirada era tan seria, tan profunda, que comprendí que la cosa iba de verdad. Lo miré intentando saber que era lo que me quería decir, entonces tuve que esperar dispuesta a escuchar que se iba a vivir con una mujer mayor. Ya estaba: ¡Tenía un lío con Shizune!

− ¡Ya suéltalo de una vez! – Tuve que empujarlo para obligarle a hablar.

Y lo soltó:

−Me voy a Nueva York.

Bueno, un viaje no era para tanto. Pero siguió hablando y comprendí que no era un viaje más, se trataba de algo mucho más serio.

−Me da la impresión que aquí estoy perdiendo el tiempo. No me basta con lo que me enseñan en la facultad. Creo que todo es demasiado fácil, quiero buscarme la vida. Si no me lo pongo difícil, nunca seré pintor, ¿no? Tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado, de mis veranos en la mecánica de Jiraiya. Además, no hay nadie que me necesite tanto para renunciar a hacerlo. No sé, tengo la sensación de que si no lo hago ahora no lo haré nunca. Yo… ¿Me comprendes, Sakura?

Me había dejado en un estado parcialmente de piedra, ¿Para qué nos vamos a engañar? Había salido por donde menos me imaginaba que lo iba a hacer. Y, además, me estaba diciendo que no había nadie que le necesitara. Bueno…

− ¿Y la carrera? Justo ahora que ibas a empezar el curso. – Casi y se me tira encima de mí, tenía su discursito muy bien preparado.

−Tú crees que para pintar bien es necesaria tanta teoría, tanta teoría, ¡Tanta maldita teoría! Yo quiero hacer lo que me sale de adentro, estoy harto de esperar. Sasori tiene un amigo americano que ha venido a estudiar japonés. Me deja su apartamento a muy buen precio. Si en tres meses no consigo nada, me vuelvo, te lo prometo. Pero tengo que probarlo. He calculado que tengo dinero para ese espacio de tiempo; luego, ya veremos.

−Pe…pero… ¿Mamá y papá? – Lo miré con ojitos de cordero degollado, el cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

−Papá y mamá son empresarios, Sakura; no pueden negarse, ni siquiera miran hacia atrás donde nos encontramos nosotros, además, habrá que recordarles que papá se fue a Alemania pasándose como ilegal para poder vender algunos accesorios del país, hace años, hace muchos años.

Yo lo miré confundida.

−No te hagas la boba, que papá nos ha contado miles de veces ¿Recuerdas?

No, no lo recordaba.

No miento. Apenas lo recordaba vagamente. Lo malo es que, siempre que mi padre sacaba ese tema, yo desconectaba, y en aquel momento no tenía idea de lo que me estaba hablando mi hermano. ¿De Bob Esponja quizás?

Lo que estaba claro es que se había ido a ver el mundo y no podría evitar que su hijo se fuera también.

Pero ¿Qué iba a ser de mí? Mi único aliado desaparecía de mi lado y me dejaba en la más absoluta de las soledades.

Supongo que si Naruto adivinara algún día mis pensamientos de aquel instante, montaría en cólera, y con toda la razón del mundo; pero, al César lo que es del César: no pensé para nada en él.

−No creo que papá y mamá se acuerden hoy de la cena ¿Quieres que nos metamos hoy a la cocina y nos hagamos un sándwich de cinco pisos?

Agaché mi rostro e Itachi pasó una de sus manos en mis cabellos rosas, yo asentí y nos fuimos a la cocina, después de todo me moría de hambre.

También podía ir olvidándome de la sesiones gastronómicas que ambos solíamos celebrar por las noches. Me veía rebuscando en la nevera, sola frente al mundo, y comprendí que ya nada sería igual.

En fin…

_Continuará..._


End file.
